


As Paris Twinkles On

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-08
Updated: 2009-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	As Paris Twinkles On

**Title:** As Paris Twinkles On  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warning(s):** None that I am aware of.  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/) 's prompt #87: Eiffel tower  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** yay, Snarry!  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

As Paris Twinkles On

~

The view of Paris from the Eiffel Tower was Harry’s favourite in the city. “Thanks for indulging me today,” Harry sighed. “I know you hate doing the tourist thing.”

“It was that or deal with you pouting,” Severus replied.

Harry blinked. “I don't pout.”

“Indeed?” Severus smirked as Harry, predictably, pouted. Chuckling, Severus bent his head, sucking that enticing lip into his mouth and nibbling.

Harry moaned, immediately melting in his arms. They swayed back and forth, almost dancing but not quite, until, tempted beyond endurance, Severus Apparated them to their hotel room, where, as they loved, Paris twinkled on.

~


End file.
